Stress Relief
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Kid just wanted to get laid, it was supposed to be easy. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by idiots.


This story is a birthday present for The Red Harlequin On The Luna :) (It's something that's been in my head for a while, and it might or it might not turn into a series of one shots all in the same universe, we'll see).

Now, it's been a while since I wrote this pairing, so let's see what you think.

* * *

 **Stress Relief**

He was surrounded by idiots.

That was nothing new, Eustass Kid knew it, but sometimes one felt the need to restate the obvious, especially in a circumstance just as the one he found himself in today, when idiots seemed to be all he came across.

Well, technically, one of those idiots had been a constant in his life for over a month, but his thought was no less true because of that.

Had he been asked two months ago, Kid would have said that his future flat mate was the least of his worries about going to college. He had been ecstatic when he received the confirmation of his scholarship, even if it was in a college out of town and he was forced to move away from his friends. His thoughts about living arrangements had gone as far as ensuring some place as relatively cheap as possible at a decent distance from school, but he had been much more worried about other things, mainly making sure all the paperwork was in order and choosing his classes. It _had_ crossed his mind that he might end up living with some idiot, but he had severely underestimated the effect such a situation would have.

Which led him back to the present.

The aforementioned idiot he lived with —more widely known as Scratchmen Apoo— was _obsessed_ with music, he was studying it and everything, and there was only so much time Kid could listen to him practice before his homicidal instincts awoke. Unfortunately, when the little detail that Apoo practiced at any available moment had come to light, they had made a deal, and Kid couldn't tell him to just shut the fuck up until ten in the evening —in exchange, Apoo had promised to not play any music until noon on the weekends, and so far he had stuck to the deal— and so, when Kid had had enough earlier today, he had decided he needed to relax.

Relaxing meant getting laid, but, unfortunately, living in a different city meant he couldn't just call any of his occasional fuck buddies, and had instead to actually find someone new to fuck.

And that led to the rest of the idiots he was surrounded by.

He was currently at a bar that lived mostly off college students getting plastered, nursing his second beer because he didn't want to get too drunk and risk ruining the sex which was his main reason for being here. A main reason that at this rate would never happen.

Spotting gay guys was easy enough once you knew what to look for —college students weren't known for their subtlety, which also helped— the problem was that Kid was easily one of the tallest people in the bar, very muscular and had an overall intimidating appearance. Oh, he was hot, and he knew it, but people had the unfortunate tendency of assuming which position he wanted during sex, and they tended to be wrong. Oh, Kid liked to top, but he liked to bottom better, and today he was definitely in the mood to bottom.

Now, if only _someone_ could get the memo.

No such luck. So far, his attempts at approaching people who looked like they might rather top —and, okay, Kid knew he was hypocritical to get annoyed at people for judging him when he did the same, so what— had gone south because most looked for a more 'delicate' partner, literal words of one asshole. And the guys that approached him were either not interested in topping, or were just not Kid's type at all.

He was starting to really grow tired of this.

He glared at his beer, downed the rest of it in one go and looked at the now empty glass, debating if maybe he should just get drunk, as sex seemed a less likely possibility as time passed.

"Bad day?"

Kid was startled by the voice to his right, and he turned around to see a guy had seated himself on the stool next to him, facing Kid. He had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts he hadn't noticed he wasn't alone anymore.

"A shitty one," Kid answered, his eyes automatically taking a sweep of the guy's body. He was tall with long legs, it was easily seen even while he was sitting, though probably he was a little shorter than Kid; messy dark hair and eyes of an unidentifiable color in the bad lighting of the bar; slim body, but, judging be the uncovered arms, muscled; tattoos on hands and forearms… not bad at all.

"I noticed. You don't seem to be having much luck," the guy said, a small smirk stretching his lips.

Kid frowned.

"The fuck that's supposed to mean?"

The man shrugged.

"I've been watching you for a while." Anywhere but a bar, and that sentence would be creepy as fuck. It was still somewhat creepy. "Those guys you talked to didn't seem to be interested in the same as you, were they?"

"Oh? And you are?" Kid asked, somewhat skeptically. Not that he could be blamed, given the last hour of his life.

The man leaned forward on the stool, closer to Kid.

"Of course I am. What do you say we go out there," he pointed over his shoulder at the door leading to the alley behind the bar, "and I fuck you against the wall?"

Okay, so the guy _did_ know what Kid wanted. That's good, because even with the horrible lighting it was easy to tell he was hot as fuck, and Kid would gladly accept. But first he wanted to make sure there were no surprises. The last thing he wanted was for this night to go even worse.

"Sounds interesting," Kid said, sliding off his stool and moving closer to the other man, placing himself between his parted legs. "Let's just check something first."

When all the response he received was a raised eyebrow, he slid a hand down the man's chest, slipped it beneath the hem of his t-shirt and checked that, yes, despite being slim he was as nicely muscled as his exposed arms suggested. Then Kid grinned and moved the hand further down, grabbing the man between the legs and earning himself a gasp.

Kid grinned.

"Nice." He fondled the cock beneath the rough jeans, and suddenly his mouth was being assaulted by the other's eager one, the tattooed hands of the man holding his face.

Kid placed his hand on the other's hips and easily coaxed him off the stool —and yes, he was tall, maybe just half a head shorter than Kid. By then they were starting to draw some glances —Kid belatedly realized his hand was still on the other's crotch and removed it.

"Name?" he asked when they pulled apart to breathe.

"Law," the man answered, an amused smile on his lips. "You?"

"Kid. Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Sounds great."

Reaching the door was relatively easy given the amount of people crowding the bar, though it is possible the fact that they were both shoving people aside as they advanced helped, and soon they were outside, moving to hide behind a pile of very conveniently and probably intentionally placed crates that would hide them from prying eyes.

As soon as they were behind the crates Kid's back hit the wall, and Law was eagerly kissing him again. And damn, but Kid could already tell he had chosen a good partner. One who, judging by the urgency with which he was kissing him, was just as much in a hurry as Kid was.

Law's hands went straight for the fly of Kid's pants, while Kid slid his again beneath Law's t-shirt, his hands roaming over the warm skin there. As soon as Kid's pants were open, Law pushed them down and then stepped back, searching his pockets.

If he hadn't been so busy being aroused, Kid would have been amused to see he wasn't the only one who seemed to have come to the bar with the intention of getting laid. Aside from the expected condom, Law had had the forethought of bringing a small bottle of lube along.

"Desperate much?" And _maybe_ Kid wasn't so distracted that he couldn't tease a little bit.

Law didn't seem offended, instead smirking at him as he shoved the condom back into the back pocket of his jeans, probably for easy access.

"More like stressed. Turn around," he said, fumbling with the zipper of his own pants now.

Kid waited until the task was done —his hand really hadn't lied back in the bar, Law _was_ pretty large— before complying and turning to face the wall. He must be more desperate for sex than he had realized, he thought, because he was already almost completely hard after just a few kisses and his own thoughts. Then Law was pressed against him and there was a finger pushing its way into him and Kid decided it didn't matter how desperate he was or wasn't, because he was getting laid right now.

"You know," Law said almost conversationally, his finger moving searchingly inside of Kid. Kid squeezed it, wanting more, and a second finger joined in. Better. "It's a pity we're somewhere so public. I'd love to get you naked in a bed." Law crooked his fingers and brushed _just right_ , making Kid groan. "I bet you're gorgeous."

"Can't say I'd complain," Kid answered, because he, too, was curious to see Law's body, the feel he had got promising it would be a very nice sight.

They didn't talk much after that, Kid wasn't the talkative type during sex when he didn't know the person. Law soon added a third finger and targeting Kid's prostate enough to have him panting heavily and moaning softly in encouragement, his mouth was roaming over Kid's neck, kissing, suckling and his teeth occasionally grazing the pale skin —Kid didn't tell him he would like him to bite, because some people were weirded out by that and he _really_ didn't want this to stop now.

When Law pulled his fingers out, Kid parted his legs a little more —that should put his ass at a better height— and listened for the telltale sound of the condom wrapper being ripped open, soon followed by the lubricant being squeezed out of its container.

Then one of Law's hands was on his hip, the tip of his cock pressed against Kid's hole and then he slammed into him in one swift thrust.

Kid moaned, biting his lower lip to hold most of the sound in, and let his head fall against the wall.

"Fuck… Move," he added, when he noticed Law was still, and he didn't have to tell him twice.

There was no slow and shallow thrusts, no slow pace building in speed little bit by little bit. Law thrust into him in fast, harsh movements, practically pulling out of him entirely in some of them, and Kid _loved_ it. He hadn't realized he had missed sex so much until now, but as he pushed his hips back as best as he could given their position, his nails practically digging into the grainy wall of the alley, he decided he didn't want to go over a month without sex again anytime soon. And maybe the solution to his problem was here, fucking him with abandon against the wall.

There was a groan behind him, one of the few sounds Law had made so far, and then a warm hand wrapped around his cock, Law's thumb swiping the tip to spread the pre-come over his length before he started to pump him in a somewhat similar rhythm to the one of his thrusts.

And Kid would have been ashamed to last so little, because soon after he was coming all over Law's hand and the wall, if it wasn't for the moan that came from behind him and Law — _oh, fuck, yes_ — sank his teeth into Kid's neck as he came as well.

They stayed panting where they stood, Kid leaning against the wall and Law leaning against Kid's back, before they regained their breath enough to pull apart and stand properly. Kid bent down to pull his pants up and fasten them again, and by the time he looked at Law he had already thrown the used condom away and was doing the same with his own pants.

Not wanting to deal with any post-sex awkwardness, something that he had been subjected to sometimes, Kid decided to speak before the silence could stretch uncomfortably.

"So, care for a repeat some other time? Maybe with the bed you mentioned?" he asked with a smirk.

Law smirked too, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't mind, no," he answered, and took out his phone. Kid did the same.


End file.
